In the field of product packaging, it is important for correct labels to be applied on top, bottom, or both of each package that correctly correspond to each package's contents. With the massive and rapid production of different types of packaging for numerous different kinds of products, mistakes can occur during the packaging and labelling process, resulting in mislabeled packages. Without an efficient label inspection system, it is difficult and ineffective to inspect the labels on both the tops and bottoms of each of the packages to verify the labels and prevent the mislabeled packages from being further shipped to consumers.
Conventional label inspection systems employ barcode scanning. Unfortunately in most cases, the barcode only exists on one of the two labels applied to the finished packages. Any information or design on the labels; other than the barcode, cannot be verified or inspected by conventional label inspection systems.
Therefore, there exists a need for a system that can inspect and further identify mislabeled products at the end of a production line to ensure accurate product labeling on both the tops and bottoms of the packages, including not only the barcode but also the remaining portions of the labels.